


Don't call me Karkles

by McMilkThistle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bondage if you squint, F/M, Felching, Hate Sex, Karkat is Vriska's hate bitch, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Vriska have some fun on her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call me Karkles

Vriska groaned throatily, riveting her hips with Karkat's.

"V-Vrisk-AAaah~!" he keened, letting out little chirps when she slid back out. He felt his legs shake, and the long drug out sound that made his walls flutter as she dragged the underside of her pierced bulge against his sweet spot. The metal nubs scraping his insides, he wiggled his hips, and yanked the binds that kept his arms suspended above his head. "HA-a-harder!" She smirked and thrust back in over and over soliciting little 'Uh-uhn-uh' sounds from him, when she went deeper his walls tightens, her pelvis snapping into him from behind. His tongue lolled out, and pink tinted droll spilled out of hims mouth, down his chin. The air was humid, and stale. He couldn't seem to get enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, glad she couldn't see his face. And there she was biting his ear , nibbling on his shoulder, before sinking her teeth in all the way and ridding out the hard squeeze it caused. He bulge thrashed inside him, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Cu-cumming Nubs." she mouthed against his neck before biting there too. Drawing blood, the color however could not be seen in the darkness. She rutted against him harder, and he screamed as his orgasm hit him like a war hammer.

"HAah~ Vi--ka," her name was broken, he felt the hot tears over flowing his eyes. running down his face. She thrust deep inside him as she spilled over, blue berry fluids filling him up and leaking out beside her bulge. His own squirmed but eventually died down. Still untouched. She pulled out, and he shuddered when cold liquid pooled down he cleft of his ass, dripping down his thighs. He clenched trying keep it in, she backed away. Before he knew it her mouth was sealed over his nook's opening. Tongue delving inside, scooping out her own cerulean juices. She sucked appreciatively, and his bulge was alive again, thrashing against his lower belly, She flicked the sensitive bud, right below the base of his bulge with her tongue. His nook tightened against nothing, and she sucked him dry til she knew none of her essence was left inside.

She leaned back cackling to her self, as he squirted for the second time against the sheets. He hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

"Was it good, Karkles?" Karkat tensed at the name. Damn kismesis.


End file.
